


What a lovely way of saying how much you love me

by EponineTheStrange (gallifreyandglowclouds)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyandglowclouds/pseuds/EponineTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: telling their daughter that she's going to have a sibling</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a lovely way of saying how much you love me

Annie’s sitting on the floor drawing something that looks a lot like squids on the iPad when Karen joins her and Matt. 

Matt looks over at her, and asks, “Are we telling her now?” 

Karen nods. She’s a bit nervous about telling Annie about her hypothetical new brother or sister, but it’s more about being able to couch it in terms that she’ll understand. Bless two and a half year olds. 

Karen has a few pictures of what she looked like when she was pregnant with Annie, so she won’t get freaked out when mummy starts getting bigger and bigger, she won’t get scared. She’s showing just a little bit, which is supposed to happen sooner with second pregnancies, and she’s just hit the twelve week mark, so they’re about to start telling people who aren’t the grandparents. (Karen strongly suspects that Annie knows that something’s up. The morning sickness has been vicious with this one, so bad that she had to spend a couple days in the hospital, and apparently mommies aren’t supposed to throw up. Karen internally rolls her eyes at this one, which happens a fair bit with a toddler.)

“Sweetheart,” Karen says, “in a little while, you’re going to have a little brother or sister.” 

“Like the weekend?” Annie asks, not looking up from the iPad. 

Matt laughs, and shakes his head. He takes the iPad away, and she looks up at him “No. Two months after your next birthday.” 

Annie looks confused, and she’s not very good with time (though Karen expects that will come with time). She gets up, takes the calendar off the fridge, and sits back down beside Annie with it. “Six pages on the calendar,” Karen says, pointing out the date, and then flipping ahead to when their expected due date is. 

Annie nods. “Sister or brother?” 

“We don’t know yet,” Karen says. “We won’t until the baby comes out of mommy’s tummy.” 

Annie looks concerned about that. 

“So what’s going to happen,” Matt says, scooting himself over to Karen, is that baby’s going to grow, and mommy’s tummy is going to get big.” He puts his hands on Karen’s stomach, as does Annie. “Then, when it’s time, the baby… comes out.” 

Karen cuts him off there, because that’s a bit too much detail for a two and a half year old.

“See,”  Karen says, grabbing one of the pictures of her from when she was pregnant with Annie, “Mommy’s going to look like this before baby is born.” 

Annie nods, and Karen can’t tell if she’s processing the information or whether she’s just super confused. “Can I play with baby?” Annie asks. 

“Maybe not right after they’re born,” Matt says, “but soon after.”

“And will there be stories and ice cream still?” 

Karen nods. “Just because there’s going to be another little baby doesn’t mean we love you any less, Annie-banana. We’re still going to have time to do all the things we do now, okay?” 

Annie nods, and Karen pulls her in for a hug. Matt circles his arms around the both of them and squeezes tightly. 

“Oh, group hug!” Karen says.

They pull apart, and Matt starts tickling Annie. Karen joins in, and the sound of piercing giggles fills the room.


End file.
